Lamentations of a Sociopath
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: After Revenge of the Island Scott is broken and damaged beyond recovery. With his family gone and nobody caring about him all he can do is lament. He may have enjoyed what he left behind ... but not for much longer when three figures from his past speak to him one last time.


**Dicsclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Warning:** Very emotional and sad ... or it could be a comedy if you hate Scott like I do.

* * *

Scott was a monster, that's what most people who had watched Revenge of the Island thought. From his complete lack of morals to his nonsensical stupid game plan to how he had blackmailed Mike … most people considered him a fuck up of a villain, a wannabe villain at that. Some even thought that Craig from the online Survivor Fan Characters series would be able to beat him. People wanted him to have a painful downfall … and they got their wish … and then some.

After Scott was eliminated (whilst in a full body cast) he had been hurled with Fang the land shark; after this he had been mauled so _badly_ that he had lost his ability to speak, move and do anything by himself. Every other contestant, even nice people like Dawn, had _laughed_ at him. The doctors had confirmed that there was no chance of him ever recovering from this state. For all intents and purposes … he was destroyed and, in a way, had received a fate worse than death.

After Revenge of the Island was over Scott returned home in the trauma chair. He had been the only person not to receive a share of Cameron's prize money. Months passed and still he was unable to even begin to recover. All he could do … was silently lament.

Scott 'looked' out the window of his room in his family's rundown dirt farm. He was all alone now; his family had all been arrested due to making beer that had several illegal drug substances in it to try and make money to help get Scott treatment. Without even doing anything Scott had ruined more lives.

Scott spent all his time looking out the window at the dirty land that was his home; he had no idea how much time had passed since he arrived home as, though his mind still worked, he had lost a large amount of his basic human functions including the ability to tell the time. Night and day were the same to Scott and neither mattered anymore, not now that he couldn't do _anything_.

Scott couldn't even change the expression on his face; but he constantly thought of the past. When he wanted to lift his spirits he would think of his 'glory days'; secretly drinking beer from his pappy's storage, making his parents fight, sabotaging his own team, eliminating Dawn and feeling disappointed that nobody would beat her up, blackmailing Mike and feeling so confident he could win the game against his pitiful opposition. Scott would laugh in glee … or at least he would if he were even able to laugh, it just came out as a series of beeps. Scott would spent his days thinking about how much he made people suffer until he went to sleep … though he slept with his eyes open due to not being able to change his facial expression.

One day Scott was doing the same thing he usually did … lament. He wondered if he could have won the game had he not taken Fang's tooth, or indeed if he had simply returned it to him. Alas, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

As Scott continued to think he thought about the people he had eliminated from the game, or at least the ones he caused the most pain too. B, Dawn and Mike.

As Scott happily thought of their sad expressions when they met their fate he felt odd for a moment. It wasn't remorse, but he couldn't explain the feeling (not that he could even if he knew what it was since he couldn't speak). He mentally blinked for a moment and when he focused his vision again three people were standing around him … it was B, Dawn and Mike. They were not really there though, only hallucinations of Scott's damaged mind.

"Boy Scott, you've really done it this time." Noted 'Mike'. "You ruined so many people's lives, at least for a time, that you didn't see who the real victim in all of it was … yourself. Sabotaging your own team? Framing innocent people? Blackmail? It doesn't look good for you Scott."

Scott didn't even beep as he just felt confused by what he was seeing.

B shook his head in a pitying way and frowned at the evil ginger.

"B says that you're 'master plan' made no sense; you tried to take out the maggots by taking out your own team … but you could have taken them out easier without deliberately putting yourself on the chopping block. He also says the fact you thought you'd get away with everything proves your arrogance." Added 'Dawn'.

"It's called poetic justice Scott; have you never even seen a spy flick, kung fu movie for western? Shakespeare for God's sake." Exclaimed 'Mike'. "You wanted a million dollars … instead you got your mind broken into a million pieces and metaphorically your body as well."

'B' nodded and crossed his arms.

"B has something he wishes to say." Said 'Dawn'.

'B' cleared his throat and begin to 'speak'.

"Dawn saw your aura Scott … she knew you wanted to be famous and known all over the world. Well; after all the documentaries about you and the hate sites in your 'honor', I think you got exactly what you wanted. Is it wrong of me to think this way?" Asked 'B' quietly. "… No, I don't suppose that it is."

"Total Drama is about more than backstabbing, causing pain and hunting Immunity Idols. It's about friendships and finding out who you are as a person." Said 'Dawn'. "Mike conquered his multiple personalities and found love with Zoey. He helped you, albeit unwillingly, and how do you repay him? By clubbing him over the head and possibly giving him a concussion. For shame Scott."

'Mike' nodded as he took a step towards Scott; Scott wheeled his trauma chair back, his heart pounding in fear.

"Dawn has a point; she even complimented you and tried to be your friend … and you got her eliminated in a truly cruel way. Is it worth it Scott? Is it worth your broken body?" Inquired 'Mike'.

"I saw it in your aura that you thought I was hot, that I was a 'fine piece of ass'." Glowered 'Dawn'. "Well; maybe I would have given you a chance … in another life. I've found somebody who treats me nicely and who I treat well in return. A man who is everything that you are not … B."

And with that 'Dawn' and 'B' embraced and shared a long kiss while Scott began frantically beeping in protest.

"What's that Scott?" Asked 'Mike' mockingly. "You're jealous? You cared about Dawn? … I don't believe you. You have the rest of your life to lament on what _could_ have been. You've made your bed Scott … and now you must lie in it."

And with that 'Mike' slowly disappeared into thin air.

'B' and 'Dawn' parted; 'B' looked at Scott with a look of loathing, yet also pity, and vanished as well.

'Dawn' and Scott were alone as 'Dawn' walked up to him.

Scott began to beep a sentence but 'Dawn' silenced him.

"_Nobody_ deserves this horrid fate Scott … nobody except _you_." Spat 'Dawn' as she slowly disappeared from sight.

Scott had tears exiting his unmoving eyes and was frantically beeping a plea for help though 'Dawn' did not listen. Here's the rough translation of what he said … forgive any inaccuracies.

"No! Don't go! I'm sorry!" I'm sorry! I'm a bad boy; I suck! I'm sorry!"

Scott's beeped plea did no good as a few seconds later he was alone, just like he always would be.

Scott looked out at the dirt farm through his window while feeling terrible. But even if he could talk nobody would believe him. He couldn't even reach for a knife due to his body being immobile forever.

But like Chris once said … who cares? It's just Scott.


End file.
